Talk:StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres
Author The timeline in Heaven's Devils still says that KRAD is doing this book, yet he said himself that he was no longer on the project. I think this one might still be up in the air. Can we really officially decide that Kenyon is doing it when we have so many conflicting sources? --Thebrowncloud 19:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we can still keep it as a Kenyon product. KRAD himself said he's off the project, and Kenyon is on the project. The timeline's job isn't to tell us who wrote the book, but rather when it takes place. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Character Who's the main character in the book? The description says Nova but Tosh is on the cover. :So? My version of The Fellowship of the Ring has artwork of Rivendell on it, but they only spend a few chapters there. Tanooki1432 18:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Presumably they put Tosh on the cover to link it to StarCraft II. He has a bigger role in the plot of StarCraft II than Nova. But Nova is the main character of the book. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Stored Summaries Storing summaries here for posterity. They're effectively re-wording of the current summary, so there's little to be gained by repeating the same plot over and over.--Hawki 02:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) 2009 Catalog What terror can haunt a ghost? Coinciding with the release of StarCraft II—the eagerly anticipated sequel to Blizzard Entertainment’s top-selling science-fiction real-time strategy game—Nova, an elite stealth operative, embarks on a heartstopping mission that pits her against her own kind and her tragic, hidden past. Ghosts epitomize the height of terran evolution and physical conditioning. Born with incredible psionic potential, they are recruited and quarantined for government training as children. Nova Terra, stripped of her memory upon joining the elite corps, welcomed the chance to put painful memories to rest. But now, her past returns to haunt her when a forgotten friend joins Nova’s investigation into a ghost-kidnapping plot. A shocking discovery pits her against shadows of her past and the future of terran psionic warriors: Spectres. Pocket Books: Fall 2009. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-04-12. ''Heaven's Devils/Devils' Due'' Timelines Mysteriously, some of the Dominion's highly-trained ghosts begin to disappear. Nova Terra, now a graduate of the , investigates the fate of the missing operatives and discovers a terrible secret.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. 2010 Catalog Following on the heels of the release of StarCraft II —the sequel to Blizzard Entertainment’s groundbreaking strategy game—Nova, an elite stealth operative with telepathic and telekinetic powers who embarks on a heart-stopping mission that pits her against her own kind and her tragic, hidden past. Simon & Schuster staff. StarCraft: Ghost--Spectres. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2011-05-24. References Synopsis? Will the synopsis ever be uploaded like the other books? p.s. Is the right place to ask? :Yes. I'll do it, but real life issues (and now BlizzCon) are making this difficult at the moment. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC)